Lunch
by underarrest39
Summary: Kate and Castle have a argument over a sandwich. first fic for Castle. : chapter 2 added.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey guys, first Castle fic. Really random, hopefully not that much OOC**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Castle, maybe in a dream I would. **

**Lunch **

"Oh, no, please tell me that's not a picnic basket," Kate sighed and rolled her eyes as her partner Richard Castle sat down at her desk.

"Yes, detective it is, believe it or not Alexis made me lunch," Castle admitted. Kate smiled, trying not to laugh aloud. It seemed funny to her that Castle's daughter acted like the adult more than he did.

"Oh, I believe that," Kate replied, smirking. "And why did you she do that?" Kate asked, curiously.

"I have no idea," Castle replied, opening the basket and taking out a sandwich. He inspected the sandwich to see what she put on it. He was impressed by what Alexis did and took a bite out of it. Castle sat back in his chair putting his feet up on the desk. Kate slapped his feet away.

"You mind?" she said, firmly.

"Tell you the truth, no," Castle admitted.

"I have a gun, remember?"

"Oh yes I do remember that because you tell me every time I go near you," Castle grinned. "Is it wrong that its turns me on?" he asked her, staring into her eyes directly. Kate remained staring back at him, like they were in some sort of contest.

"No, it's ridiculous," Kate replied and went back to her computer. She could see from the corner of her eye Castle got another sandwich out. She felt her stomach ask for food when Castle brought the sandwich on the keyboard. She looked up to find him smiling at her.

"Alexis made you one too," he told her. Kate glanced from sandwich to Castle, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Did you ask Alexis to make me one?"

"No, and why would I do that?"

"Anything can happen with you Castle."

"You wound me," Castle pouted and took a bit out of his sandwich. Kate opened her sandwich and took a bite of it. Castle was staring at her to see her reaction. She nodded at him as she ate.

"I lied, Kate," Castle confessed.

"Really?"

"Why is it good or what!" Castle gloated.

"Yeah, pretty good but you can have added some sauce," Kate commented, taking another bite. He gulped down another bite and looked at her horrified.

"But the sauce takes all the flavours away," Castle protested.

"I still think it would be better with some sort of sauce," Kate told him again.

"Should we get a second opinion?" Castle challenged her.

"We should," Kate replied, "Ryan! Esposito!" she cried out.

They both appeared at her desk looking worried about what she was about to ask them.

"Taste this sandwich," Kate ordered them and handed over the sandwich. They both broke off bits and ate. Castle and Kate were watching them very closely.

"Well?" Castle asked, after they both finished.

"With or without sauce?" Kate asked.

"With," Ryan replied.

"Without," Esposito replied at the same time.

Then the phone interrupting what she was about to say.

"Hello," she answered.

"We've got a dead body," the voice answered. Another murder to solve, she thought.

"Okay thanks page me the address, we'll be there," she answered and hung up the phone. "Lunch is over boys," she announced. She turned to Castle. "We will get this sorted Castle, don't you worry," she told him, glancing at the sandwich on his side of the desk.

"Bring it on, detective," Castle grinned and followed Kate out to the elevators.

**Fin. **

**Thank you reading reviews would make me happy****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hey guys. Decided to add more on to it. Hope you enjoy. **

"Wow that was another awesome crime scene," Caste said, more to himself than to Beckett as they walked to the whiteboard to see what they recovered that afternoon.

"I think that was one of the worst ones I've seen so far this year," Ryan replied to him. Esposito shook his head at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Esposito said and sat back at his desk.

"We still need to see if the sandwich needs sauce or not," Castle reminded Kate as she started to write down the names of victim and suspects. Kate finished writing and glanced at Castle.

"Let's try Lanie," Kate suggested.

"You mean, give her the sandwich while there is a dead body in the room, ewww?" Castle asked, horrified.

"No, Castle, when she gives us the results which would be in about an hour," Kate said, as she glanced at her watch.

"Then who are we going to try the sandwich now?"

"Captain Montgomery!" Ryan suggested.

"Excellent," Castle stood up, grabbed the sandwich and headed towards the Captains office. Kate grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No way," Kate said, firmly.

"Why?" the men asked in unison.

"Because it's the Captain,"

"What's wrong with the Captain?" a voice behind Kate asked. She stopped and turned to see her Captain narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing sir, we just didn't want to interrupt you," Kate said, smiling at him.

"Sandwich?" Castle offered to him. Montgomery looked at him strangely but carefully took the sandwich from his hand.

"Who made it?" he asked.

"Castle," Ryan, Esposito and Kate replied together. Captain Montgomery looked at all of them. He thought for a moment before saying anything. All three detectives and the writer monkey were looking at him as if he was about to yell at them.

"Who's winning?" he asked. The detectives and the writer monkey all sighed in relief.

"No one," Kate replied. "We all just trying to decide if the sandwich better with sauce or without sauce," she explained to him.

"What kind of sauce?" he asked.

"Mayo," Kate said.

"Sweet chilli," Esposito said.

"Ketchup," Ryan said. The three detective all looked at each other in horror.

"None," Castle said, nodding to the Montgomery. He looked at Esposito in horror.

"I thought you said no sauce?" he asked.

"Changed my mind, decided to make things a little interesting," he replied. Castle nodded and gestured money to the Montgomery. Kate saw the gesture and slapped Castle on the shoulder.

"Oh, that hurt," Castle whimpered. Kate glared at him.

"You don't bribe people with money," she told him. She went to her desk and got out a bag of gummy bears from her drawer. "Captain, I'll give you these if you say it needs mayonnaise on the sandwich."

"Pathetic," Castle mumbled.

"I can shoot you, remember," Kate reminded him.

"Not so pathetic, then," Castle said, quickly, giving her his trademark smile. Kate rolled her eyes at him. Then Captain Montgomery decide to try the sandwich and the three detectives and writer monkey were all staring at him in intently, waiting for him to say something. Montgomery slowly ate the piece watching all them watching him. He found it somewhat entertaining.

"Well," Castle asked, gesturing money to him. Kate hit him again and glared at him. He grinned at her.

"It's good," he said. Then he suddenly turned and went straight into his office without a word. Ryan, Esposito, Kate and Castle all waited in shock.

"Good idea, Ryan," Esposito said sarcastically.

"It was worth a try," Ryan said, shrugging.

"I'll take those," Castle said, and grabbed the gummy bears from Kate's hands.

"Castle," Kate cried out.

"Nah, no, Kate. I want you to admit something." Ryan and Esposito leaned forward to hear this.

"It's Beckett to you, what Castle?"

"That you actually enjoyed my sandwich and you are trying to screw with me."

"Not in this lifetime," Kate replied, snatching back her gummy bears and tucking them away in her drawer.

"Now I know where you keep your stash," Castle teased her. She rolled her eyes at him and stared at the board where all the information of the case was written. Castle watched Kate study it so intensely he forgot he was staring. She turned to tell him something about the case when she realized he was staring at her.

"Castle!" she yelled. It made Ryan, Esposito and Castle jump at the same moment. Ryan and Esposito exchanged glances.

"Whoa, what?" Castle asked.

"You were staring," she stated.

"Oh, sorry don't worry it's a compliment," he assured her and kept staring. Kate blushed slightly and turned back to the board. Ryan and Esposito nodded to Castle and gave him thumbs up.

"I saw that," Kate said, firmly. Ryan and Esposito both stopped at once.

"How did she see that?" Ryan whispered to Esposito.

"She's a woman," Esposito told him. "They can see everything, even if you're trying to hide she can still see you," he explained to Ryan. Ryan looked confused. "You really need get a girlfriend," he added, patting his friend on the shoulder. Ryan rolled his eyes at Esposito. Kate smirked at their conversation.

"Guys, now you can verify the husbands alibi for me Esposito?" Kate told him. He nodded and started to dial away. Castle just watched.

"What can I do?" he asked her. Kate thought for moment.

"You can stay quiet and not speak," she suggested, smiling.

"Yeah, right like that would happen," he laughed. Kate just rolled her eyes at him. She heard her pager go off saw that it was Lanie with the results.

"Let's go to the morgue," she told Castle.

"Why don't you just ask her come up? Remember my tasteful sandwich we have to finish off?" he reminded her. Kate thought for a moment.

"Right," she said, dialling Lanie's number and asking her to come up instead. Kate persuaded her to come up. "She's coming," she said, as she pressed hung up the phone. Ten minutes later Lanie Parish came through to the bullpen not looking all that impressed.

"Hey, Lanie, what's happening?" Castle asked her as she came through.

"Not much for you, I'm sure," Lanie replied. Castle looked down at his clothes in confusion and smelt his arm pits. Esposito and Ryan laughed to themselves.

"Please tell me why you made me come to you," Lanie asked Beckett.

"It's because of this," Castle replied for Beckett and placed the sandwich in front of Lanie. Lanie glanced from Ryan and Esposito who were grinning and then from Beckett to Castle.

"You're joking right?" she asked them.

"No joke at all, Lanie," Castle answered. She gave him a look. "Dr. Parish," he corrected himself.

"Wow you guys are lame," Lanie told him.

"We know but try the sandwich," Castle told her.

"And why?"

"To settle a little argument," he explained.

"And you're all in this?" she asked.

"Let's just say Captain didn't help the situation," Esposito told her. Lanie laughed.

"And you all think I can?" she asked them all. She thought for a moment and then decided to try it anyway. She bit into the sandwich not expecting much at all but as she chewed the ingredients tasted together perfectly. Beckett, Castle, Ryan and Esposito were all watching intensely, waiting for a result.

"So what do you think?" Castle asked Lanie. She finished the first bite.

"I'll say. It doesn't need anything," she answered finally. Castle jumped out of his seat with victory.

"Yes, I knew it," he yelled, making everyone look at him. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Did I just make his ego bigger?" Lanie asked, horrified.

"Yes you did," Beckett answered to her smiling. "Thank you," she added, shaking her head as Castle was still dancing in the middle of the room.

"Castle," Beckett yelled. He stopped in mid dance and turned around to face Beckett. He had his trademark grin on his face.

"Yes Beckett?"

"Sit down and shut up."

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading. Review would make my day! **


End file.
